I Won't Slow You Down
by Arty-the-Puppeteer
Summary: The thing he feared the most have happened. Holly is going to marry Trouble Kelp. Artemis isn't sure if he can live on knowing she'll never love him, but he won't slow her down so there is only one way out. Short story from Artys POV. Very DARK AxH. R&R
1. Trouble Made Us Apart

**I Won't Slow You Down**

A short Artemis Fowl story © Artyna 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Timeline:<strong> Six months after TAC, after Artemis is cured.

**Disclaimer:** Eoin Colfer is the creator if the characters. Trust me, if they were all mine, Artemis and Holly would have been a couple since book 4. I only use them in my dark schemes.

**Dedication:** I'll give this story to my BFF Ina (Kristtornia) and ArtfullyInsane since she loves stories like this. Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER ONE:<strong>

Trouble Made Us Apart

_Chapter 1 of 5_

_Artemis' POV._

**Fowl manor. Artemis' study. **

"Hey Arty, how you doing?"

Holly Short looked at me with joyful mismatching eyes. She was smiling, that beautiful smile that I, over time, have come to love.

"Quite well, Holly. I'm finally cured after all." I added.

Holly smile widen. I couldn't even take my eyes from her.

"Yes, I heard from Foaly. I'm happy for you."

I smiled. Of course Foaly would have told her.

"I'm sorry I didn't have time to visit you, Trouble was always hooking me in after work, I did try, but..."

I broke her off. Her excuses pained me deeply. The fact that she would rather be with Trouble than me was hard to face.

"It's fine, Holly, truly. Not your fault. I wasn't alone, so no harm done."

I was lying. Of course I was. I was hurt by it, deeply. But no need to ruin her good mood was it?

Holly smiled, and breathed in relief and ran a hand trough her auburn hair; it had grown a lot in six months. I was tempted to touch the communicator screen, but she'd find that rather odd so I restrained myself.

"Puh, I was afraid you'd be mad about it. Who was with you? Foaly?"

I nodded. Foaly and I hade become quite close friends during my time at the Argon Clinic, he seemed to be the only one who did understand me now.

I forced myself to smile, it was as fake as it gets, but hopefully Holly wouldn't notice that.

"I could never be mad with you Holly."

This wasn't all true either. I was mad at her, for leaving me alone when I was most vulnerable, when I needed her the most.

"And, Yes, Foaly... he was quite good company."

"Yes, I'm sure he was, you must have talked about computers and your brilliant minds all day long." She laughed.

For a moment I was bewitched by her. She had become even more beautiful since I saw her the last time. I didn't know a person could change so much on half a year. She used to be pretty; now, she was a thing of pure beauty.

"Hello, Mudboy?"

Holly woke my from a spell she herself had put on me.

"Yes?" I blinked.

"You seemed a little air-headed for a moment, what did you think off?"

_You, I thought of you Holly_, but I couldn't tell her so, she'd only laugh at me, she could never love me. Too much had changed.

"Did I?" once again I forced myself to smile.

She nodded.

"Yes, but never mind. I have great news for you."

Her smile changed, she seemed excited and overjoyed. I'd never seen her that way before; it must be something pretty special.

"Oh, what might that be?"

She giggled another thing I've never heard Holly do.

"You know that I've spent much time with Trouble lately..." she started.

I felt a cold creep up my back. Why didn't I like how this started out?

"And well, a month ago he asked me to marry him..."

More cold, just like back in the Arctic or in Finland. I could hear my own rasping breath.

"What... what did you answer?" My voice was trembling.

"I said yes."

My heart stopped for a second. No, this wasn't happing, it couldn't be. No, never. Holly Short, my closest friend and secret love, was not going to marry someone else.

"Arty?"

I brought myself together. If Trouble was what made her happy I'd just have to live with it, but I didn't know if I could live on knowing she would belong to Trouble Kelp, a man who had hated me for years.

"Yes?"

"Is something wrong? You seem pale..."

_Of course something is wrong! You're going to marry someone. Someone who's not me... _I wanted to scream it to her, but I was speechless.

"No... no, I'm just surprised. I didn't know you felt that way for the Commander." I fought to keep my voice steady.

"Well," she laughed.

"Spending so much time with him opened my eyes I guess."

She looked so happy, it broke my heart. If she'd just bin with me, then I could have been the one she gave her love too, but than again I was a human, what changes had I ever had against Trouble Kelp... None.

"I see, but if it's such a long time ago, why aren't you Holly Kelp yet?"

I spit out his last name, it made me sick to think of it, soon I'd not be friends with Holly Short, it would be Holly Kelp.

"Because of you." She said, it made my heart start breathing again.

Because of me? Why would she delay her happiness for me?

"Because of me?" I had to know why.

Holly nodded. She seemed so happy; did she really not notice how devastated I was? Had we grown that much apart? No, we hadn't grown apart, it was Trouble Kelp. Trouble made us apart. Did he know what I felt for Holly or was he just paranoid? After all he'd never liked me. I was his rival in the battle for Holly's heart, and he'd won.

"Yes, I wanted you to be there, you're my best friend after all, silly."

The cold returned, spreading trough my every limb. Best friends. After all these time, alle those adventures together, you'd thought we'd be more, but we could never be more, I should be happy for our friendship, it was the best I could hope for. I didn't even deserve it after all the things I've done to her.

"How kind of you."

I was almost surprised my that she didn't seem to notice the anger in my voice, I guess she was too happy to even care about how I felt.

"So you will come? I can't go into marriage without you by my side. This will be the greatest adventure we'll ever go trough together."

_And possibly the last. _

"Of course I will. When and were?"

"Sunday, I'll meet you at the terminal at Tara, so don't worry about the location."

I smiled, just for the display. If Holly saw me broken I'd ruin her, and she deserved to be happy.

"I'll be there. White suit I presume?"

She nodded.

"Yes, you would have one of those I guess, you always wear a suit." She broke herself of, when she finally looked at more than my face.

"You're wearing casual clothing?" she looked at me in disbelief.

I nodded what else to do?

"Yes, _mom _made me. I still don't like it, so don't get any ideas."

That made her laugh; I enjoyed it for a moment. After Sunday I might never got a chance to see her much.

I sighed. I didn't have many friends, and I was about to lose my closest one to someone else.

"Well, I'll have to go now, Arty, Caballine is taking me to find a dress. Bye. "

She hung up.

I felt a darkness closing. I was, well, broken, in ruins. Why was life always this hard on me? I didn't care about knowing the answer, quite unusual for me, but the shock was too big I guess. She hadn't even given me a chance to say goodbye, and it made it even worse.

But I was not going to let anyone know. I had a plan, I plan for how I should solve this problem. It would make Holly happy, and It would give me peace of mind. Perfect.

* * *

><p>"<em>Happiness was an illusion, and we are all victims to it... " <em>

* * *

><p>(AN: Reviews = Happy Arty = Faster Updates. It's an easy drill, make it work.)<p> 


	2. Four Is Death

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Four Is Death

_Chapter 2 of 5_

* * *

><p><em>Artemis POV.<em>

**Fowl Manor, Butler's weapon room in the basement.**

I had sneaked into Butler's weapon room. I knew the access code so it had been an easy task. The fact that Butler was aboard with Juliet for a wrestling match and my parents and brothers were visiting an old friend of ours made it even easier.

It was quite cold down in the basement, February had proven harsh and merciless. In more ways than just the ice and snow. I was quite certain I'd catch a cold. Not that it mattered. Nothing did really. Not anymore.

I let my finger slider over a panel. Butler kept more weaponry than any man I knew, any man alive I dare say. This cabinet had a selection of automatic guns in it, to big for my hands, and not what I had in mind either. I could never but a gun to anybody's head, and definitely not my own.

Put a gun..., it had pulled up an old memory, form the C-Cube affaire.

Jon Spiro had told me I didn't have the guts needed for 'this' type of work. Well, he had turned out to be right. I could never kill with a gun, but there is more than one lethal weapon in the world, after all.

I finally found what I was looking for. In the corner over a bench covered with army magazines and even more surprising a pocket book, some romantic story. I didn't know Butler read love stories. Maybe I don't know him at all...

Do I know anyone? And of even more importance, does anyone know me? Not really. Not anymore. I've changed too much. Even my own parents seems to look at me as a stranger now, yes they to love me, but I have no real place in their hearts anymore.

Might be has well anyway. Considering I was going to do something that would make them one son poorer. It would hurt them less this way. Myles and Beckett would easily take my place; it would be as if I was never there at all.

Of course Butler would have a code lock on the box. But he always had one of two codes, I'd learned after being with him for fifteen years. My birthday or Juliet's. I typed in Juliet's. Mine had opened the door, and Butler was too professional, so Juliet's seemed like a natural choice.

The box opened. It contained small vials of liquid. I ran my finger over them, skim-reading the labels. They were all highly dangerous poisons, but I knew which one I needed.

Finally I picked up the one I had been looking for. It was smaller than the others, and contained a pale yellow liquid. Butler had told be about the different types of poison. Most kills you right away; some takes time, like the one resting in my palm. The glass felt cold. Just like anything else. Just like the snowy February day, just like me...

Cold and empty.

I would have four days to regret. Four... A bit of an irony really. I would have laughed, but I didn't feel like doing so. Suffering from the Complex I had claimed that four was death, and it seemed I was right about that, after all. It made me feel even colder. Somehow an instant death would be easier, but I wanted to see Holly again. Just once would be enough.

See her smile, it might not give me any warmth, but I couldn't leave this world not seeing her... that sound soppy, doesn't it? Quite like Orion... I shivered. I didn't want to be like him, thought some of his... well. He had been right about Holly, in truth he had been not only made from guilt I'd pushed away, but also the feelings I over years have realised I had for Holly. Not that she'd ever know. Or, I could be very evil to her and let it be the last thing I said to her. Yes, why not. It wasn't like I would be around after it to take any blame.

I closet my hand around the bottle. The wedding was on Sunday, if I drank it now, it'll give me all the time I needed, and I could always take the antidote if something changed my mind, thought it was unlikely.

For some reason my heart pounded hard in my chest. I was... afraid, why hide the obvious. I was afraid of death, of course I was, it was the coward's solution, but I saw no other way out of this.

Of course, if I gave this more thought I would think I was mental. I was to smart, to important to die, especially for such a silly thing. It really shouldn't matter to me, but it did.

People die all the time, all over the world. I'd know, I've seen. So much disaster and pain, all because of my schemes and cunning plans, well, not anymore.

I took a deep breath. Ran a hand trough my raven hair... sighed. I let the vial slid down into my pocket, I'd need the antidote to... you never know, I could change me mind, not that this occur that often.

The antidote I needed was a weak blue coloured liquid. Somehow, the bottle seemed to burn in my hand. Like it was telling me to drop this whole thing, but we Fowl's are determined people. We don't change our minds.

I raised my gaze, still long time till my parents would return. For some reason I waned them to be here. Damned emotions and weakness...

I don't know how long I was just standing there, just letting my mind blow empty, if you can imagine the great Artemis Fowl doing something like that.

But when my mind cleared time had passed. I better take that poison now, if I wanted it to take affect at the right moment. I closed my slim fingers around the bottle, for some reason my hand was quite shaky.

They became even worse then I removed the bottle cap. I felt my heartbeat increasing. My body knew what I was going to do... and it was telling me to stop before I did something fatal to it.

The glass felt cold against my lips. I tilted the bottle back, the liquid was cold, and still burning my throat on its way down. I gasped; the bottle broke against the floor, leaving millions of small glass fragments by my feet's. I blinked, feeling slightly dizzy.

I staggered backward towards the workbench. There are theories about the immediate effect a long-time poison can have...

I tried to lean against the bench, but my left hand missed by a few inches. I felt a sharp pain on my cheeks and right arm. I had landed in the glass, just my luck wasn't it?

It made one attempt to get up, just one.

* * *

><p><strong>Fowl Manor. Artemis Fowl's bedroom. <strong>

"Artemis?"

A voice was calling my name; it was deep, very deep and filled with concern.

I tried to open my eyes, but find myself incapable of it.

"Artemis can you hear me? Answer!"

Butler. It was his voice. He must have returned from Juliet's wrestling match and found me in... Oh Lord... he must be furious with me... thought if he were it was well hidden in concern.

I finally managed to open my mismatching eyes. I had one of hers... She was a part of me; still she was never to truly be mine...

Butler was looking at me, yes, he was clearly concerned. He had almost looket the same after the first adventure with the People.

"Artemis, what were you doing in my weapon room?"

I jerked, he knew, didn't he... I would have to lie, though something in the back of mine mind told me to tell Butler what had happened, that Holly was... no... He was better of not knowing how my life was to end, he'd feel lest guilty this way, as an ignorant bystander he would have no responsibility for my actions, and well he deserved to be spared from my pain. It was my burden and mine alone... for now.

"Butler? Why are you home this early?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as I could, but Butler knows me to well.

"Artemis, answer my question. What were you doing in my weapon room?"

I felt like if he had just commanded me to do something. So now the servant commanded his master, things have truly changed.

I sighed; Butler would not give in before I told him.

"I know you want me to get better at using weaponry, since you soon will be too old to take care of me, so I thought I might find the gun you said was mine, get some training while you were gone so I could show you some improvement when you returned."

Butler regarded me with suspicion; I can't say I blame him for that. After all I have always been a slicky character, I can't deny it.

"Of that's true Artemis, then how come I found you bleeding and unconscious on the floor?"

Think brain; come up with something he will believe. I felt Butler's burning gaze, he had been very sceptical towards me since the deal in Finland, another thing I can't blame him for.

"I felt... dragged with me am empty vial and hit my head."

I am pathetic, a five-year-old could make a better excuse than me, but there was some truth in it, and a lie always is best then you tell some truth in it.

Butler looket at me, with a look in his eyes, telling me he thought which or not this really could have happened, consider how accurate I am.

"Well, good thing you wasn't hurt to badly." He said after almost a minute of silence.

I smiled, but still something told be Butler didn't believe me; he just said he did so I should feel a little easier. And well, it did work.

"Foaly called while you were out." He informed me.

"Foaly?"

He nodded sinking down into the blood-red leather chair by my bed side. The scenario was very similar to one that had occurred at the Argon Clinic. Short time before I was cured. He had asked about Holly, my feelings for her, I'd lied, of course. There was only one person apart form me who knew. And he had sworn to never tell.

"Yes. He said something about Holly getting married to Commander Kelp and asked if you were fine about it..."

Once more I felt his burning gaze.

"What did he mean with fine about it?"

Here it was, I was either going to lie and say I didn't know, or I could tell my life long friend that I was in love, and had been for many years, with Holly Short.

"No, it's just some joke we're having..." I lied. I said it in a light tone to make it sound more real, but in truth my chest was aching.

"A joke, uh?"

I could hear the disbelief in his voice, but I nodded.

"Yes, but it's true, if that's what you truly was wondering about. Holly is going to marry Trouble, on Sunday..."

Butler raised an eyebrow at me. I'm pretty sure he was looking for a sign of lie, he didn't find any.

"You are going I take it?"

I nodded, once. Yes I was going, but only to see Holly one last time. And then... I would die, unless something miraculous happened and changed me mind.

"Yes, I am, Holly called earlier today telling me so it's quite a fresh news for me as well."

Butler nodded, thinking.

"Sunday you said, that's four days from now..."

I nodded. Smiling weakly.

"Yes, four, my former number of death."

This made him smile, he knew that I was joking about it, or he thought I was at least. I was not, on four days he'd know.

"In four days, Holly will start the first day in her new life." I said.

_And so the last day in mine, _I added in my mind.

* * *

><p>(AN: Reviews = Happy Arty (me) = Faster Updates. It's an easy drill, make it work.<p>

Thank you to all who review for chapter one^^)


	3. Her Best Man

**CHAPTER THREE:**

Her Best Man

_Chapter 3 of 5_

* * *

><p><em>Artemis' POV.<em>

**Fowl Manor, Artemis' bedroom. Friday. **

"I'm worried about him, Foaly. He is very pale, and won't even eat."

I was sneak listening to Butler's conversation with Foaly, he had asked to borrow my communicator the day before, but I had no idea he would call Foaly.

"You think Artemis is starving himself because of _her_?"

Foaly sounded concerned, he wasn't that wrong. I wasn't directly starving myself, it was the poison, it made me lost all appetite. But still it was all because of _her_. Because of Holly Short.

"I fear he does. He's becoming so reluctant. He barely speaks to anyone. And yes, I think it is because of _her_."

"What is he doing now?"

"I'll go check!"

Oh, damn... I hurried back to the bed. Mother had told me to stay in it, she thought I was ill, and in some ways she was right. I made it seconds before Butler entered. Communicator in hand. I found it best to pretend sleeping, then he would have no reason to believe I had been listening.

"Artemis? Are you awake?"

I didn't answer. My pretended sleep would be convincing. I had trough meditation and practise learned how to stimulate sleeping rather well, thought Butler was quite good at seen though it.

"He's sleeping. He seems so weak somehow."

"Yes, I can see so. He truly looks awful. Just look at his arms, how can they get so skinny and bony in just two mere days?"

Butler sighed. I felt a hand resting on my forehead. I kept my breathing slow and steady, thought my lungs hurt for each breath in.

"He's burning..." I heard Butler say.

I could make out Foaly's 'hmm' and him tapping a finger in his control panel.

"You think he is trying to harm himself... it seems, so unlike him..." Foaly said sounding thoughtfully.

"I hope not... last time I asked he told me it was an after affect from the treatment for the Complex, that's why I called. You know more about this than me. Mrs. Fowl would be broken if something happened to Artemis."

"It is possible... but... you said you found him in your weapon room, what else to you keep there?"

"Army Magazines, knifes, bullets, and... a box if dangerous poisons..."

Once again I could hear Foaly 'hmm'.

"He didn't take a gun, little Arty would never press the gun barrel against his own head, a genius never will."

"I take that from the expert." Chuckled Butler half hearted.

Foaly whinnied, like a horse.

"You do. As for knifes, its even les likely. If he'll ever try to _kill himself_."

Foaly said those two words louder, as if he knew I could hear him... like he was telling me to not... _well, I'm afraid you're to late centaur_.

"He'd use something that would hurt les..."

Butler sighed. I could feel his gaze on me. It almost made me open my eyes, almost. I waned to tell them both, they would understand me, at least Foaly would. He knew how I feel for Holly.

"You're right... Thank you Foaly..."

"No problem, just call again of he get's any worse."

Foaly's voice faded. Butler stayed, what was he waiting for?

"Artemis, I know you're awake..."

I didn't answer, _pretend to sleep_, I commanded my brain.

"Artemis, I've known you since you were born. I know if you're faking something, and I know you're awake."

Knowing Butler right, de would stay until I gave in, so why not spare some time and get over with it?

"Yes, you're correct Butler." I said, opening my eyes too look up at him, Butler held the communicator out to me. I raised a pale, skinny hand and took it.

"So it was Foaly you waned to call, then..." I said, mostly to myself.

Butler nodded, he seemed unsure as to how much of their conversation I had heard. _All off it, my old friend. All off it._

"Why do you believe I'd starve myself because of Holly?" I asked, sitting up and folding my hands. Butler shrugged. He seemed very uncomfortable about this.

"Artemis, you don't eat. At all, for a day... of course anyone who is around you will get the impression of you starving youself. And who says it's because of Holly?"

"You and Foaly did, I'm sure your memory aren't failing you this much just yet, old friend." I smiled, one of the old vampire-smiles I used to give people, either to scare them or... well mostly to scare really. And it had given the affect I wished for, after all.

"Yes... you are right, as usual." Butler somehow seemed sad about his.

"Artemis, you... you would tell, right? If something was wrong?"

I gave him a neutral smile. Once I might have, at least to Butler, but now, things were different. He'd not understand, and even if he did I wasn't going back on this.

"Of course I will. I'm not as paranoid as under the Complex if you fear that, old friend. Don't worry about me. It's like you said to Foaly. It's an after affect from the treatment. It will most likely wear off within the week."

"And if it doesn't, Artemis? What then?"

This was an important question. And the answer I gave would determine whether Butler would believe that I actually tried to harm myself in any way or not. I thought. Considered my words carefully.

"Then I will contact Dr. Argon and inform him about my condition and find out if it is normal. You must remember that the Complex has another side effect on humans than elves. This might be perfectly normal for what we know."

Butler didn't seem satisfied with this, but he didn't press the issue. He walked halfway towards the door before he stopped, turned and gave me an inquiring look. I just smiled.

"I trust you, Artemis." He said. Like so many times before.

I nodded, once.

"I know, Butler." I said.

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis Fowl's office. Some hours later. <strong>

I had been half asleep when my communicator rang. I'd been hacking into the German bank account of a rival of mine and felt asleep during it. I opened my eyes, my hand closing around the devise.

"Yes?"

"In Frond's name, what has happened to you?" Holly's voice was shocked. Holly was looking at me trough the screen.

"I..." How do explain this to Holly, she'd know if I lied to her. She knows me that well.

"It is an aftereffect of the treatments, Holly, nothing to worry about..."

"But you look like a living dead, Arty!"

"Don't I always?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the screen.

Holly made a face, like she was about to laugh, but she didn't.

"Some time to develop a sense of humour..." she muttered.

"Well, why not?"

She shrugged.

"But the reason I was calling was that I have a question for you."

A question? What would she want to ask me about?

"You know, my wedding is soon and I was wondering if..."

If what? If she could marry me instead? Yes, please. No, she'd not say that, it was just wishing form my brain. She didn't love me, she never did.

"If what Holly?"

"If you'd be my best man, or boy...?"

Was she blushing? It could be that I just waned her to, she always looks pretty when she did, it gave her a vulnerable look. I like that.

"Your best man, wouldn't you pick Foaly for that? Or even Caballine? I thought girls had a Maid of Honour?"

"Well, yes, we do, but I want it to be you... laugh if you like." V

I didn't laugh. Why would I? In truth, I felt a tiny spark of hope. Maybe Trouble wasn't the one she truly waned?

"No, why would I laugh?" I asked.

She just shrugged at this, looking at me with her mismatching eyes. I could look at them forever, but it would just make me feel bad, knowing she would look at Trouble with those eyes as well.

"Of course I want to, Holly, it would be an honour."

Her face light up. She was smiling, yet another thing Trouble was gonna take form me. Damn him.

"That's great! Thank you so much. Oh, Arty, please make sure to get better, I can't stand seeing you like that in my wedding."

I gave a fake smile, hoping she'd not see trough me.

"I'll try Holly." I said. Knowing I most likely would not get better, but worse. But she looked happy so the waned affect was achieved.

"Good, things are just perfect. Soon I'll see you again and be married to the prefect man for me. I couldn't be more happy. Well see you tomorrow." She said, and broke the line.

I let the communicator sink. My chest hurting. She was happy, she didn't need me in her life, not when she got Trouble.

I felt a tear running down my cheeks, it leaved a dark spot in my knee. Several other dark spots joined it soon after.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' bedroom. Later that evening.<strong>

I had locked myself in my room. I hadn't even let Butler or Juliet in with food.

_I didn't want any_, I had told them.

My hands were quite shaken after the conversation with Holly. Did she truly not see how much this did hurt me?

Trouble Kelp has blinding her, I was convinced off this. Somehow, she didn't really love him... foolish dreams. She did love him. Him not me. Just face the fact and live with it. Though I didn't have to live with it much longer.

I lay on my back on the bed, staring vacantly up at the ceiling. Trying to wipe all thoughts off Holly Short from my mind, without big success. Before, I would have no problems doing so, wiping out the elements that bothered me, but not anymore. And Holly didn't bother me, she wounded me, deeply.

I could feel the tried track from tears on my cheeks. I had gotten way to emotional over the years, and now it was to be my downfall.

"Arty, dear, can I come on?"

A mild, kind female voice said. I knew it very well, it was my mothers.

Of course she was worried sick for me, like any mother would, just like she'd been worrying sick during my Atlantis Complex. You'd not believe all the hugging I did go trough once I got ride of it.

"Yes, mother..."

Mother opened the door; she ran a slim, elegant hand trough her dark hair, giving me a look.

"Is it so hard to say 'mom', darling?" she asked.

I let out a weak sigh. I knew she'd say something like that. I've never said 'mom' to her, well, maybe some times. When I was very young. It just didn't seem right to say such a childish word when you're a genius, not that I felt like one anymore.

"Sorry... 'mom' I... I guess I just forgot." I said, attempting to smile. I might tell you I did only make my mother ran over to me, with a very worried look in her eyes.

"Arty, sweetheart, you look awful. Please, you know you can tell me, right? If something is wrong or brother you. That's what a mom is for. Helping her child."

Her kind, eyes eying me, waiting. For what? A confession?

"I'm fine, 'mom' truly. This is just an aftereffect of the Complexes treatment." I was lying, it felt bad doing so to my own mother, but I had to make sure nobody was suspecting me.

"Argon told me that my body might react this way, me being a 'Mudboy' and all. It should be gone soon." I gave her a comforting smile.

Angeline sat down on my bedside. Her hand covering my, pale, skinny one. She forced me to look at her. I could see it in her eyes, she did not believe me.

"Artemis." She said.

I was surprised, mother rarely uses my full name, and when she does she know I'm lying to her.

"I know there is something, even dough you don't say it, I can feel it. You're my son; I don't want to see you suffer, in any way. It's a parents the worst nightmare. Arty, please. Just tell me."

I remained silent, simply because I didn't know what to say.

"Arty, dear."

My mother ran her hand through my raven hair.

"Please, tell me what bothers you."

I still gave no reply.

"Does this have anything to do with Holly getting married?"

I jerked. She knew too? Who had told her? Butler? Foaly? Or maybe even Holly herself? Of course it could also be Juliet; she was just the type to do such a thing.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"Oh, Holly told me, she also informed you're going..." She smiled, but I wasn't able to get any reassuring from it. Holly would still be marrying Trouble no matter how much my mother smiled.

"I see... yes I will be attending.."

"Not in that state, you aren't.."

I thought she'd say something like this, and I'd prepared a retort.

"But I have to... Mother... 'mom'. Holly would be really sad if I don't."

"I know that, darling, but you're not well."

She let a hand rest on my cheek. Her hand warm against my cold skin.

"I know..." I said, not meeting her eyes.

Angeline's hand was gone. She got up, looking down at me.

"Please be well," she said, "Please don't do anything reckless."

I could see the sadness in her eyes, it made me dough my decision. As she walked out and closed the door behind her, I got out off bed, opening my secret cabinet in the wall. The antidote resting inside the small room.

I let a finger ran over it, could I live it down? For mother's sake? For the one who cared about me? I didn't know.

I closed my hand around the small vial, taking in out. The glass didn't feel cold; I guess my skin was to cold itself for me to notice.

I sighed weakly.

* * *

><p><strong>Artemis' bedroom. Saturday morning. <strong>

"Arty, this is good,"

My mothers hand resting on my forehead.

"You seem to have recovered, maybe you were right and this only was a reaction to the treatment after all."

She have me a tight hug, I was still colder than her, but not as bad as last night. I had made a recovery in just some hours. Butler seemed quite satisfied as well.

"Of course I was right." I said, eying my mother.

She smiled and let go of me.

"Then, you should get ready. Butler will take you to Tara, and I guess you and Holly will meet there..." she ran a hand trough my hair.

As she walked out Butler come closer.

"Sorry I doubted you, Artemis." He said.

I gave him a short smile.

"No worry, I can understand that you might have though something was wrong, but I'm well now..."

He leaved to. Leaving me to myself. I sank down on my bed. I'd soon be off to see Holly... for the first time in a very long time.

Somehow it made my heart beat faster.

* * *

><p>(AN: Reviews = Happy Arty (me) = Faster Updates. It's an easy drill, make it work.<p>

Sorry the long wait for this piece of crap. I was a little out of writing an Author Block in a way. But here you go, folks. Enjoy it.

Thank you to all who review for chapter two, it's nice to know that someone like the things that pop out of my mentally challenged brain ^^)


End file.
